1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to system for responding to data queries. For example for web analytics data. More particularly, the present invention relates a system and method that reduce the time for response to multiple queries by load balancing over computing devices while also providing fault tolerance.
2. Background of the Invention
Web analytics basically refers to the analysis of data created by website usage. For instance, web analytics could be used to mine visitor traffic data. A variety of visitor traffic data is measured such as what web browser is being used, what links on a given web page were selected, whether a product was purchase, etc. There are number of web analytics tools presently available such as Site Catalyst version 11 from Omniture of Orem, Utah.
One problem with such existing tools and systems is there ability to respond to requests for information from thousands of users requesting thousands of different data groups. There is also a need for a system that provides fault tolerance in case where a failure occurs for a portion the network or system. Finally, there is need to optimize the usage of different groups of machines by load balancing while not reducing processing speed by adding administrative over head to accomplish load balancing.